Mister Iguana Comes to Town
Mister Iguana Comes to Town is the 8th episode of Battle for Corn Chips. Elimination I'm back! Hello, assorted losers! You will be pleased to know that a lot of you got no votes- we got a record low of fifteen. This was probably because of the recast. Oh well. Safe at zero votes are Fish Bowly, Green Starry, and Tonsil Stone. And although David's recently departed from BFB, he's not leaving BFCC, at only one vote. Purple Diamond is safe at two votes. Blender and Expo! The two of you are at a tie. With six votes, eliminated is... both of you!! Today is a two-fer. Sorry lads. Now that that's out of the way, we need to solve something. Expo said that he would let Mister Snake rejoin if he left the game, and although I am not typically one to indulge a last request, I'll make an exception just this once. So vote: should Mister Snake rejoin the game? Comment yes or no. Challenge Today's challenge is juggling oranges! Each of you wi- ??? Oh god... Oh god no... Fire at will, boys!! Cool and good, they're dead. Nice going, everyone. I guess I own this camp now or something. Alright ugly contestants your first challenge is to tell me what I should do if a shipping truck that belongs to you crosses the border and they find the cocaine and two of your guys get arrested. I'm kind of in a jam here so I need your help. Also, I guess that offer with the snake is still up for grabs. He'll have to be chained down though, so I remain in power. Your challenge ends on May 3rd. See you. Results How are you this inept? Do you have literally no idea how border patrol works? Your answers were the most incompent bunch of solutions I've seen to any problem. It's astounding. What I am most surprised about is the number of you who genuinely thought saying the crack was sugar or baking soda was going to work. Are you kidding me? They're DEA agents. It's like their whole job to identify what is crack and what isn't. Jesus. And to the computer mouse who suggested I use "shroud", what the hell do you mean? What is shroud? Are you telling me to throw a blanket over the border patrol and start running? However, one of you isn't so square. And that title belongs to the rope. His solution with the Snake's dead body was excellent and got my men out in a pinch. I don't know where the monkey stored his win tokens, so you can't get one, but I applaud you all the same. So here are the people you can vote for in the comments: * The wine cork * Computer mouse * Domino * Ice cream * Music note * White rock (???) (smells bad) * Wii Voting ends in two days. See you then. Trivia * This is the second time a villain attacks the show. * This is another episode two contestants got eliminated. *This was also the second time when characters were given a different name for a reason. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:BFCC Episodes